


Tennis Shoes and A Dragon

by BelleBlackwood



Series: Sleeping Warrior : Los Angeles AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBlackwood/pseuds/BelleBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan can't seem to find her shoes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Shoes and A Dragon

“Hey Rora, have you seen my tennis shoes?”  
“Uhhh.. did you check by the bed?”  
“Yes-“  
“Then they’re wherever you left them, love.”  
Mulan leaned over, looking under the bed grumbling.  
“Where are you, you goram-“  
Aurora walked into the bedroom, wiping her hands with a dish towel.  
“Isn’t this them on your gym bag?”  
Mulan’s head popped up from the side of the bed, forehead wrinkled in frustration. Aurora snickered as she grumbled about farsighted tendencies in Chinese. Pulling her gently into her arms, Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan’s waist and balanced her chin on her shoulder.  
“My dragon, always so impatient.”  
“Rora-“  
“I made breakfast, and you’re going to eat it. My first client isn’t for a couple hours. C’mon.”


End file.
